Conventional surveying methods are typically based on local coordinate systems. A surveyor in the field will often record survey locations in a local coordinate system. Coordinates of a point in the local coordinate system are different than coordinates for the point in the global coordinate system. It may be difficult to interpret measurement results when measurements are performed in two coordinate systems.
Coordinates of local coordinate systems are typically expressed as Northing, Easting and Height/Elevation values, or Southing, Westing and Height/Elevation values, with respect to a survey center (SC). FIG. 8 illustrates a local coordinate system S with reference to ellipsoid surface E of a global coordinate system. In one conventional approach, horizontal coordinates in the local coordinate system S may be determined by a projection of π(S, E) on a location measured with reference to ellipsoid surface E, onto a tangential plane τ. Thus, a point or location PE in a global coordinate system may be referred to as a point PS=π(S, E)PE in a local coordinate system S under a projection of π(S, E). Conventional systems typically calculate projections post measurement of data. Further, local coordinate systems and global coordinate systems may have different origins, scales and orientations. Conventional systems do not facilitate use of the data from local and global coordinate systems. This can lead to measurement and/or survey errors. Conventional systems are additionally susceptible to error when improperly marked locations or points in a local coordinate system are employed.
Thus, there exists a need to facilitate use of measurement data associated with local and global coordinate systems. Further, there exists a need for a surveying system and method which allows for coordinates to be determined in the coordinate systems including calibration of surveying devices.